Caught Off Guard
by LinksWife
Summary: Light Yagami is always dominant. Does Misa have what it takes to change all that?


Death Note One-Shot: Light X Misa

WARNING: This is rated M for a reason! Contains material that might not be suitable for people under 18! You've been warned. Thank you and enjoy the story! =D

Disclaimer: Death Note and all its characters may not be mine but Link IS! *evil laugh*

Author's Notes: This story I secretly made for one of my friends so I had no idea it was going to end up on here but I decided to post it because I thought it was pretty good for a "Het" story. (Because I usually write Yaoi.) So let me know what you think and if people like it then I might make more Het in the future.

_Caught Off Guard_by Cassidy Coulter (AKA: LinksWife)

_Living together wasn't easy when being watched by cameras all the time. At first I thought the blonde model was nothing more then mere eyes that I could use as a weapon to achieve my goals as a god of the new world. But as I got to know her, she's not half bad. And she's smarter then she looks on the outside. The outside is very beautiful by the way. When I first saw her show up at my house, I couldn't believe she was the second Kira. I was thinking "Wow, she's too beautiful to be doing anything else but modeling". It wasn't until she helped me get rid of L that I saw how truly useful she was. Of course it would have been much easier and quicker to kill L if she had remembered Ryuzaki's name when she first saw him. But I guess I can't be too harsh on the poor girl. She sees millions of names each day so it's not surprising that she forgot his name. Although if it was me in her shoes, I would have made sure to remember that name. But that's just my personal opinion. She definitely proved her worth when she made the Shinigami Eye deal a second time just for me. No one in their right mind would do that for a person they didn't love. It was clear to me how much she adored me after that little display. I decided that it was time for us to live together after I finally got rid of the one person who was standing in my way. Of course she was thrilled to hear this idea and quickly agreed. This is where I moved in a direction I thought would never happen. Playing as a mighty god of a new world, I thought very highly of myself and loved to be the winner. I loved to dominate and never to submit. But Misa changed all that after the first week we started living together._

Light set out his laptop and started to get to work on killing new criminals around the world. He figured Misa had gone to work by now but he quickly learned that it wasn't the case. Misa walked in the study room, which was right next to their bedroom. The study room was where Light did all his Kira killings when he wasn't busy with anything else. Of course he always slept on the couch.

"Misa..." Light stared at her in surprise when the blonde walked in.

"I know I said I wouldn't bother you while you work but... I just had to see you today..." Misa explained in an innocent voice. Light couldn't reply as his eyes were distracted on what Misa was wearing. Her hair was done up in her usual style except there were adorable black bows in the ponytails. Her body was much exposed with a black and purple corsette, which raised her breasts in a nice fashion. Her slender legs were much visible with only a matching black and purple frilly skirt to cover her middle. The matching black stockings made a nice touch too. And the only thing around her neck was a black bowtie. She looked like a mid-evil princess who would turn into a vampire on a full moon. She was definitely a beautiful sight to see with her plump red lips, which looked extravagant against her milky-white skin. Light had to lick his lips in order to wet their dryness. It was about a minute until he could find his voice.

"But what about your movie? Can you really just ditch them like that?"

"I called them ahead of time and told them my situation. They said it was totally fine if I took this one day off to spend time with my dear Light-kun." Misa said in a cheery voice, walking closer toward the man in question. Light cleared his throat from the lack of use and tried to focus on something other then Misa's breasts. After all, he was a mad genius. He couldn't give in to any temptations or distractions for that matter. Although it was hard to do when she plopped herself right into Light's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving manner. Her slender fingers played with the brunette strands on the back of his neck, which sent thrilling chills down his spine.

"M-Misa... I have to do my work or criminals will start to think that Kira no longer exists." Light tried to gently shove her away but she just wouldn't give up.

"Aww come on... We haven't done anything like this yet since we always had cameras watching... Now we're free to do as we like. Can't we play around now?" Misa pouted with those plump red lips.

"Play?" Light raised a curious eyebrow, but still not exactly sure what Misa meant.

"You know... Touch each other and do things that lovers would do. Become one." The blonde explained as she lowered her lips close to Light's.

"B... become one?" Light questioned Misa's motives.

"Here. Like this silly. I'll show you." She gave a slight giggle before letting her lips touch Light's. The brunette detective could only open his mouth and accept her, loving how soft her lips felt against his own. He didn't remember the blonde tasting this good when he kissed her before when he first met her. Then again, that was only a simple kiss. This kiss was much deeper and had every sexual desire behind it. Light didn't know what to do with his hands so he wrapped them around the model's tiny waste and embraced her, letting her straddle him in the creaky computer chair. The kiss broke after the two of them needed air in their lungs but that didn't stop Misa from using her mouth. She used those succulent lips of hers to taste the flesh on Light's sensitive neck by his collar. She noticed that his red tie was in her way and that's when all these ideas popped in her head. She smirked at him and started undoing the tie. Light looked at her in an unsure way but didn't think too much of it and let her continue. Once she finally got the tie out from his collar, she used it to tie his hands together around the back of the computer chair. This is where Light got nervous.

"Um... Misa... What are you doing?"

"Now you can't run away from me you busy boy. You need a break from being a god. Let Misa Misa help you relax a little." She explained to Light with a giggle and started unbuttoning his white shirt. Light couldn't very well reject her. He literally couldn't fight her off with his hands tied behind him. He tried to struggle free but that intention epic failed. He was too distracted with where her hands were touching.

"Mm... Misa..." Light breathed her name as he felt her soft fingers stroke his erection inside his pants. Misa only gave him a smirk before placing her lips on one of his exposed nipples. This caused him to jump from the sudden pleasure and arch his back toward her. "Misa... Please don't do that... It's not fair." Light begged for her to give him the pleasure he really wanted. She giggled before unzipping his pants completely and presented his arousal in plain sight where she stroked it slowly at first. But Misa couldn't help but give in to the small whines Light was letting out, begging for a harder friction. So she stroked faster and used her mouth and her free hand to tease the parts that weren't getting much attention. Light let his head fall back, letting out a gasp every moment or so from the pleasure that he thought he would never experience from Misa. His body couldn't hold any longer when he finally let himself cum into Misa's hand. He couldn't help but feel ashamed of what just happened and looked away from Misa's face. She smirked and licked her fingers before wrapping her arms around Light's torso.

"You were so handsome Light-kun... I only wish to see what kind of handsome faces you make when I make love to you." Light looked down at her in surprise. She wasn't disgusted by what just happened?

"Make love?" Light said in a very unsure and innocent-like tone. Misa looked up at him with her big round amber eyes and a genuine smile on her face.

"Yes Light-kun... Only if you let me."

This is what Light wanted to say: "Sure princess, fuck me as hard as you want!" But what came out was: "A-alright..."

Misa gave a very content smile with Light's answer and kissed him deeply. Perhaps his choice of words weren't so bad after all. She giggled and lifted up her black and purple frilly skirt and that's when Light noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. Only bare flesh with a neatly shaved clit was exposed where panties should have been. With one quick movement she shifted herself over Light's middle and came in contact with his arousal. He entered her so fast that the sudden heat that surrounded his length surprised him enough to let out a gasp. She was so hot and slick inside that he thought he would cum way too soon. "M-Misa... hah... So hot..." His eyes became half lidded as he said this. Misa started moving her hips in a frictional movement that Light seemed to enjoy immensely. She let out her own gasps and moans that light's sensitive hearing picked up on.

"L...Light-kun... ah..." Her small voice quivered with every thrust she gave. Light wanted to desperately hold her but his hands were tied together.

"Misa... I want to touch you!" He tightly shut his eyes in desperation. "Please untie me!"

"Well since you were a good boy and said please..." Misa laid close to Light's chest in order to reach his tied hands. He couldn't help but blush as he felt the weight of Misa's breasts press against his chest. He wanted to hold those breasts. That was the first thing he was after once his hands were finally free. In one quick movement he managed to free her breasts by tugging down on the straps that were keeping her corsette up. She let out a yelp in the confusion but then giggled when she found out what Light was going for. His greedy fingers squeezed at the soft mounds of flesh and his thumbs flicked over the sensitive pink beads in the center, which caused Misa to cry out. She pounded herself into Light-kun below, loving the slick friction it caused. Her arms were wrapped around Light's neck as she moved her hips up and down in such a way to drive Light's mind and body in a place he never thought possible. If he didn't have his hands tightly around her waist, he was confident that she would fly right out of his arms. Her body heat was intoxicating and her breasts were stunning as they jiggled happily in his face. She even looked beautiful when sweat started to gleam on her milky skin as her body worked hard with every thrust. Light wanted desperately to grasp her cheeks and feel how soft they were. His hands glided their way across her small body and found what they were searching for. Her ass was so plump and soft, he had to give each cheek a squeeze. His grip on her ass also maintained her balance with each thrust. Shouts and moans echoed in the room as they both were coming close to their climax.

"Ah! M-Misa!" Light managed to cry out as he could feel a wave creeping within his body.

"Light-kun! I'm cuming!" Misa replied with a cry as her thrusts became more savage and her hands gripped Light's silken hair.

"AH!" Light held on to Misa's waist for dear life, feeling her tighten around his length with a pleasant squeeze as she orgasmed. He could feel his own orgasm coming as the wave became more intense and washed over him like an ocean of bliss, causing his muscles to flex with fury. He threw back his head in pure pleasure and let out a cry of delight. Light couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy and satisfied. He knew he would have to treat the blonde with a little more respect after this. Misa gave a sigh of satisfaction and cuddled herself on Light's hard-breathing chest like a cat. Light remained, staring at the ceiling, panting like a dog.

"I loved your orgasm face Light-kun, it was very sexy." Misa giggled and tightly wrapped her arms around Light's torso. "You made me the happiest girl in the world." Light finally lowered his head and a glorious flower fragrance hit his senses. Her hair wasn't just soft but smelled pleasantly of flowers and fruit. He could get attached to this scent and become addicted. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to let her go once he became the god of the new world. But she was so damn sexy and gave him the best pleasure he's had since finding the Death Note. He knew getting rid of her was going to be harder after this. Maybe that was her plan all along. He placed his hand on her head and caressed the golden strands.

"Looks like you caught me off guard." Light said in a rather low tone.

"Hm?" Misa said softly, barely paying much attention as she closed her heavy lids, feeling drained from the steamy session.

"Nothing." Light chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and decided to take the rest of the day off of killing criminals.

THE END

Author's Notes: So whatcha think? Did you vomit or hurl? Or did you actually enjoy my story like I had originally planned? XD Anyway, I guess it doesn't really matter what you think since I wrote this for a friend in the first place. But I decided to post this on here since I have no boyXgirl stories. I'm more comfortable with writing Yaoi and I think it's what I'm best at but I have a lot of friends who want to read my stories but can't because they're against Yaoi so I decided to write something that's more appropriate for their taste. So I hope you enjoyed my first Het and let me know if you would like to see more! =D

Also, please don't be afraid to comment! Thank you! =D


End file.
